Not From Around Here
by landshift
Summary: This Is The Story Of A Girl Named Gemi Who Was Born A Mutant On Earth 616 Then Very Shortly Afterwards Ended Up On Our Earth, Earth 1218 Where She Grew Up To Be A Very Normal Girl. Recently However She Has Been Put Back On Earth 616. Quite A Shock...


Not from around here

Prolouge

Disclaimer:** As Much As I Desire With Every Fiber Of My Being To Own All Things Marvel, I Don't…So Yeah, The Multiverse And Characters And Things Don't Belong To Me…Except Gemi…**

Summary:** This Is The Story Of A Girl Named Gemi Who Was Born A Mutant On Earth 616 Then Very Shortly Afterwards Ended Up On Our Earth, Earth 1218 Where She Grew Up To Be A Very Normal Girl. Recently However She Has Been Put Back On Earth 616. You Must Admit That Would Be Quite A Shock…**

**I Wrote This Prologue A While Back So I Figured I'd Put It Out There While I Struggle To Write More Of Misunderstood. I Was Trying To Write As Realisticaly As Possible The Reaction Of Someone From Our Earth That Was Suddenly Droped Into The Mainstream Marvel Universe…Enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Gemi and I am very upset with the way my life has been going lately. 'Why is that Gemi?' you may ask, possibly pronouncing my name incorrectly (think Jemmy) and you may guess that I would then answer 'Well it's quite simple really! Let me tell you all about it.' But you would be guessing wrongly, because it's not simple. Though the folks around here seem to find my predicament to be nothing terribly interesting, for me, it's beyond puzzling, it exceeds confusing, in fact, it branches out into the very outer reaches of the incomprehensible.

I grew up in a nice little world that you may have heard of. The planet is mostly blue with some green and brown bits, goes around a sun and has a moon that goes around it, is one of nine in a little solar system in a little galaxy in a big ol' universe. Yeah, that's where I grew up. Now, you may have noticed that I keep saying 'grew up' which might imply that I wasn't born there. Well, apparently, I wasn't, And I don't mean I wasn't born on earth, I was. No, I mean that I was born on a different earth in a different dimension.

'Woah' doesn't even cover it, I mean, you think you know things; Dogs bark, cats meow, fire=hot, water is not good for breathing unless you're a fish, gravity makes you fall, excetra. Then suddenly you're whisked away to a new world where all that stuff doesn't necessarily apply, talk about rug out from under feet. Naturally you start questioning everything; do dogs now meow and cats bark? Are certain walls walk-throughable? Are bananas really a highly toxic poison? Even if the new world is deceptively similar, which this one is, you can't be sure of anything! …None of that stuff is actually true here by the way, I've found out. Dogs say 'bow-wow' cats go 'me-ow' and bananas are still perfectly edible, though, can't actually be sure about walk-through walls, technology is really advanced here (think hover jets and laser guns) someone might have invented them here but, I just tend to take walls at face value.

Still, technology is one of the least things to be different about this earth. On my earth, magic is smoke and mirrors, the supernatural is either explainable or a hoax, same with aliens, extra terrestrials, big foot and the like, the most variation you get with humans is some midgets and a medical textbook of unfortunate birth deformities, and super powers are exercised only on TV and between the pages of comic books.

Here, however, oh boy, here the earth is apparently an alien pit stop for destruction or enslavement and big foot is blue and teaches biochemistry. Of course a person is still a person… unless there a mutant with super mutant powers… oh, or an alien pretending to be a person you know. As for magic sometimes your born with it, sometimes it'll give you superpowers and sometimes it's not really magic, it's magic-science.

So, this is my story, it is by no stretch of the imagination simple, but I'm still going to tell you about it so, get comfortable and try not to think I'm as insane as I surely must be…

* * *

**And There You Have It! Not Sure If This One Is Actualy Going To Go Anywhere But Enjoy It All The Same!**


End file.
